The Red Road To Success
by DunMessWithDBest96
Summary: Z and Sky are a couple as well as Syd and Bridge. Jack feels left out and unhappy even though he normally couldn't be bothered. The rest of the team feel that they have neglected him and Z leads them in the charge to help him. Nobody suspects anything but for Jack, it's more than meets the eye.


**The Red Road To Success**

**A/ N This is my first power rangers fanfic because I'm fairly new to this site. Anyway, please enjoy the story and tell me what you guys think.**

All was peaceful in New Tech City and there was no commotion in SPD base so there were no need for the B-squad rangers. Jack Landors, the red ranger was walking around the base visiting, each of his teammates rooms, to try and spend some time with them.

" Z, it's me. Can I come in?" Jack said outside Z's room. He heard a muffled laugh and some grunting and Jack looked disgusted. " Z, what is going on in there? Can I come in?" Jack repeated. This time he heard a sigh and footsteps.

The door opened and Z stood at the entrance looking a bit annoyed at her leader.

" Yes, Jack? Is there any trouble in New Tech City? Krybots? Another of Grumm's evil aliens?" Z inquired but Jack took a deep breath and broke into a big smile.

" I just came to see my best friend and to spend some quality time with you. After all, since we joined SPD, I missed the old times we had together," Jack said and Z gave him a warm smile.

"Jack, that's really sweet of you but….." " I'm already spending quality time with her," said Sky from inside and Jack's eyes bulged with annoyance and he pushed his way through Z.

The blue ranger was lying on her bed, shirtless and he gave Jack one of those smirks which he absolutely loathed.

" What is Sky doing on your bed without a shirt?" Jack asked angrily and Z frowned at him and folded her arms across her chest.

" Jack, you know very well that Sky is my boyfriend and I haven't been seeing much of him lately," Z said and Sky nodded while giving Jack a pitiful look.

" Besides, Sky looks really hot without a shirt," Z smirked and Sky continued grinning at Jack who was beginning to get really annoyed.

" I see. Never mind then, I'll come back when Sky is decently dressed and you're not too busy entertaining him," Jack said coldly and left her room in a huff.

" Jeez, you would think that he would be a little more tactful when dealing with our relationship," Sky said and Z sat down next to him.

" I feel a bit bad for him. I guess I haven't been spending much time with him since we both came to work for SPD. Jack deserves better," Z said guiltily and Sky just rolled his eyes.

He got up and stroked her hair and planted a soft kiss on her neck which made her senses tingle.

" I understand the past you two had but you have to learn to differentiate between the feeling of being neglect and jealous. Jack is feeling the latter," Sky said wisely and Z gave a small nod.

" Probably Sky but I think that we should try and a bit more considerate and nice to Jack," Z said and Sky reluctantly agreed.

" Who needs Z and Sky anyway when you've got Bridge and Sydney," Jack thought eagerly and quickly rushed to her room.

He barged inside only to find Sydney and Bridge cuddled up close together while watching a movie with the help of R.I.C.

" Jack? What are you doing in my room and you didn't even bother to knock first," Sydney said angrily and Jack felt foolish.

" I came to see how my two good friends were doing and maybe spend some quality time with them," Jack said hopefully but Sydney was having none of it and she sent him an evil glare.

" Do you want to watch the movie together with us?" offered Bridge and Sydney looked annoyed and elbowed Bridge in the ribs.

" Ouch, I get it, I get it. I'm sorry Jack but my girlfriend says that your presence is not wanted here and you should try being a nuisance somewhere else," said Bridge sorrowfully.

Sydney nodded in approval and looked at Jack's dejected face and then she realized that since she and Bridge and Sky and Z had gotten together, they didn't really spend much time with their leader. Sydney and Bridge double dated with Z and Sky but poor Jack was left alone.

Sydney felt a pang of compunction in her heart and she decided to let Jack watch the movie with them but Jack was already leaving her room in silence and palpable disappointment.

" Jack, wait. You can stay," Sydney said uneasily but Jack waived her away. " It's alright Syd, I understand when I'm not wanted by you and Bridge or even Sky and Z," he said quietly and left the room.

" I feel so mean. Jack can be a pain in the neck sometimes but he is still our good friend," Sydney told her boyfriend.

" What if Jack just yearns for a female companion just like us? I think that he'll like a nice woman who can cook buttery toast, " said Bridge hungrily and Sydney wrinkled her nose again. " Buttery toast again, Bridge? Seriously? I don't think Jack likes it," Sydney said.

" It's buttery toast. Toast is essential for one's health and butter is needed for energy. If you don't have energy, you'll be lazy. If you're lazy, you can't be a power ranger and if you can't be a power ranger…." " Bridge!" Sydney said annoyed and Bridge kept quiet because he did not want to anger his girlfriend.

Jack walked around the SPD base aimlessly. He couldn't play lightball because he needed many people to play with him and he had finished working out as well as his training regime.

" Cadet Landors, would you please explain to me why you're walking around aimlessly in the SPD base. Why aren't you with your team?" Commander Cruger demanded to know and Jack looked sourly at him.

" Sir, because they are spending time with each other's partner like Z and Sky and Syd and Bridge," Jack said with a hint of bitterness in his voice. Commander Cruger could picture the situation Jack was in.

" Cadet, you will have to learn to find your own partner and most importantly, you must never hold this against your squad members because it is not their choice to neglect you. You will just have to accept the truth and become stronger," Commander Cruger advised Jack.

" Yes sir, I'll try my best," Jack said and left SPD command centre. " I really feel sorry for Jack," Kat said but Commander Cruger just gave a grunt.

" You won't have to once he finds a suitable partner. What he needs is companionship. Jealousy may also play an important role in his change in behaviour now," the commander replied.

Jack saw Z and Sky sharing a meal in the cafeteria and he ignored them. Z waved to him to invite him to sit with them but Jack paid no attention to the yellow ranger and went away.

" Jack…." Z said sympathetically. " Relax, Z. Jack is just in a bad mood. Let him cool down and he'll be back to normal," said Sky reassuringly to his girlfriend but she looked doubtful at him.

" Hi guys, we're just about to head for a sparring session. Do you guys want to join us?" Sydney asked the two of them.

" Sure but is Jack coming along too?" Z asked hopefully. Syd shook her head.

" He's been avoiding us throughout the whole day and barely said a word to me or Bridge," she said.

" I feel bad for Jack. It seems as if we are spending less time with him since he doesn't have a girlfriend and all," said Bridge.

" Who knew you guys had a soft spot for Jack?," laughed Sky and Z looked annoyed at the blue ranger.

" Sky, whether you like Jack or not, it doesn't matter because he is like a brother to me and I'm not really interested in hurting him or leaving him out of the group because we are like one big ranger family. I am starting to miss talking to him," Z said and Sydney hung her head.

Sky shook his head but deep down in his heart, was a small part of him that had an urge to resume his daily arguments with Jack as well as spar with him.

Sky got up and looked at the other three rangers and he gave them one of his most serious looks. " I think that we all are responsible for making Jack feel left out. I suggest we find him and apologize," Sky said.

" Apologize only, Sky? Jack isn't that forgiving and besides, I would like to do something nicer for him to show him that we are really, really sorry," said Sydney.

" Maybe Jack would like some crisp and delectable buttery toast with some jam on it," offered Bridge and all the other rangers slowly turned and gave him their best puzzled look.

" I think that we all should try our best to find Jack a nice girl," Sydney piped up and all the other rangers gave her a incredulous look.

" Really, Syd? I doubt Jack would appreciate his ego being squashed again after this little ordeal," Sky said.

" Wait, Sky. I think she might have a point. If we are going to this relationship thing, we might as well do this together with Jack," Z said and she gave Sydney a smile.

" I'm not going to play matchmaker to a guy who thinks that everybody should cater to his every whim," Sky responded angrily.

" Come on. It's for the team and Jack. Imagine how you would feel if you were in his shoes," Bridge said.

" Well, honestly speaking, I wouldn't care much," Sky replied with a grin laced with sarcasm. Z nudged her boyfriend and he rolled his eyes.

" However, I would feel rather left out and nobody in the team deserves to be left out, even if it's Jack," Sky said and Z flashed him a bright smile.

The four rangers rushed off to discuss their modus operandi and find their team leader.

Jack quietly sniggered as he eavesdropped and managed to listen to their entire conversation. Jack was hiding something from everyone and this was the truth :

_Two weeks earlier…_

Jack was taking an evening walk in the New Tech city park when he saw a few Krybots robbing a young woman. Jack quickly confronted the Krybots and defeated them in mere minutes.

" Are you alright? I'm Jack and you are?" Jack inquired taken aback by the gorgeous young lady.

She straightened her silky and chocolate colored long hair and flashed the red ranger a dazzling smile.

" Nice to meet you Jack. I'm Christina. I want to thank you so much for saving me from those aliens," she said and Jack grinned.

" No problem. It's all in a day's work," he replied trying to sound cool and calm even though he was excited to be chatting up such a beautiful young lady.

" Jack, you seem like a very nice and strong guy but I've dated many men like you before and they all turned out to be frauds. They were actually cold, narcissistic, arrogant and lecherous guys," Christina explained.

" So, that's why on our first date, I want to hear what you're friends have to say about you because they are the people who know you best after your parents. If you bribed them or asked them in advance, I would know because I have a degree in psychology. Anyway, I'll see you at seven?" Christina asked and Jack was gob smacked.

" Sure thing," Jacks said as he got her number. Jack knew that he and his team were going through a rough patch lately and they were quite angry at him so he knew that he was in trouble.

Jack had a brilliant idea as he planned to draw out sympathy from them which would feed their guilty conscience and in turn, do the best they could to make him feel better. He knew his team long enough to know that they would probably try to set him up with a girl.

Jack wasn't one to care much about relationships but when Z and Sky as well as Sydney and Bridge got together, he was a bit jealous but soon, he learnt the joys and benefits of being single.

_Flashback over….._

He orchestrated his palpable moodiness, displeasure and jealousy to perfection and now, it was going according to plan as the date was tonight.

The four rangers were scurrying about looking for their leader when they heard him whistling a happy tune in the hallway.

Sky raised an eyebrow while Bridge looked baffled. Was this the unhappy and jealous Jack that had been going on a rampage in SPD base?

" Hi guys. Sorry about what happened yesterday. I was feeling just a bit left out," Jack said slowly and Z gave him a hug.

" Jack, you don't need to worry about ever being left out because we are one big family and either everyone is in a relationship or no one is," Z said which drew horrific looks from Sky and Sydney.

" Seems logical. A group should always do things together even if it involves emotional contact but why should a group do it even though they aren't close? A close group….."

" Bridge!" they shouted and Bridge looked apologetically at Jack. " So if you are sad and lonely, would you mind explaining that happy tune you were whistling on the way to your quarters?" Sky demanded suspiciously.

" You see guys, I have a date tonight with this beautiful woman I saved from some Krybots at the park two weeks ago," Jack said and Z and Sydney exchanged delighted looks while Sky's eyes nearly bulged out from their sockets.

Bridge broke into a big grin and clapped him on the back. " Congratulations, Jack but I still think that you should have given us a head's up."

" Well, I decided to give it a shot even though she wouldn't be very forgiving on the real me because I felt left out and I want what you guys have. I'm willing to prove to her that I'm capable of handling a relationship," Jack said solemnly before trudging back to his quarters.

" Guys, are you thinking what I'm thinking right now?" Z grinned. " That it's time for tea because it's four in the afternoon and I'm starving?," Bridge said and the other rangers just shook their head.

" We should put in a good word for Jack so that this lady will have further proof that he isn't half as bad as he claims to be," Z continued and Sky tried not to laugh.

" I'll try my best even though I'm guaranteed to fail," Sky snickered and Sydney glared at the blue ranger. " Besides, I want to see how many thing I admire about Jack," he continued rolling his eyes.

_The night of the date…._

" Remember to focus on his good points and make him look good even though he is a total ass sometimes," Z reminded them while they waited for the arrival of his date.

" If that's her, someone call 911 because she is on fire," Sky said as he saw an elegant and sophisticated young lady entered the restaurant. " She is totally out of Jack's league," Sydney whispered and Z nodded.

" Christina I want you to meet Sky, Bridge, Z and Syd. They are my closest friends and I hope you enjoy their company as much as I do," Jack said and Sky wrinkled his nose. " Since when was Jack so nice and appreciative of their company? What a sweet talker," Sky thought to himself but he did not say anything.

" Do you mind if I asked you about Jack? As his closest friends, what do you think about him?" Christina said looking carefully into each of their eyes.

" Jack is like a brother to me and my role model. We grew up together and have the same job. He has always been there for me and he is a real hardworking, brave and cool guy," Z smiled at Jack. Christina nodded in approval.

" Jack is such an optimistic and determined guy. Once, he went out all the way to save me from impending doom. I was actually trapped in a room with minutes to live," Bridge explained.

" Jack and I had our up's and down's but he is one of the best friends that I have known and he was the one who thought me virtues such as patience, perseverance and hard work," Sydney said.

" I guess what they are saying is the truth after all," Sky thought and he sighed. All eyes were on Sky for the final say.

" Jack, as much as I hate to admit it but, you always rise to the occasion and never give up even when the odds are against you. You and I may have had our fair share of fights and disagreements in the past, heck, we still have them, but you're a true friend and a quality leader," Sky said and he managed to conjure up a small smile.

Z felt touched and she squeezed his hand under the dining table. " What happened to your so-called failed attempt?" she teased him.

" Nah, I guess he is a good guy after all even though he has a mountain of annoying traits," Sky said to her.

Christina smiled at Jack and Jack gave his team a grateful nod. After dinner, Jack got up to leave with Christina.

" I'll see you guys back at SPD base tomorrow," Jack mouthed and they nodded.

" One last thing before I forget, I don't think I would deserve those praises if I told you a secret," Jack said and the other rangers crowded around him.

" What secret?" asked Sky darkly. Jack tapped his nose and winked at them. " Let's just say that none of this would have happened without my sharp thinking," Jack said as he left the restaurant leaving the others looking confused at him.

" He didn't even do anything except tell us how he felt while we showered him with praises….." Sydney said and suddenly the four rangers had the same idea and they looked at each other.

" Jack Landors, lone red ranger and cunning weasel?" Z asked the team. Sky shook his head. " No. Jack Landors, lone red ranger and dead man walking," Sky grinned at them.

**A/N I love writing power rangers fanfic and I hope that you enjoyed my story. Don't forget to leave any reviews or feedback for me to look at. I'll see you guys in another power rangers fanfic. **


End file.
